familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Breakfast Point, New South Wales
Breakfast Point is a suburb in the Inner WestAustralian Suburb Guide: Sydney Inner West Retrieved 7 August 2013. of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Breakfast Point is located 16 kilometres west of the Sydney central business district. It is in the local government area of the City of Canada Bay. History According to historical records, the suburb name is derived from the first contact between Europeans and the traditional owners of the land, the Wangal Clan. The encounter took place on 5 February 1788 during Captain John Hunter's exploration of the Parramatta River, while Hunter was having breakfast.Russell, Eric. Drummoyne: a western suburbs' history from 1794. Drummoyne, N.S.W.: Council of the Municipality of Drummoyne, Second Edition, 1982. ISBN 0-9599312-1-X. William Bradley, First Lieutenant on board HMS Sirius, recorded the following entry in the log: We landed to cook breakfast on the opposite shore to them (Breakfast Pt.). We made signs to them to come over and waved green boughs. Soon after which 7 of them came over in 2 canoes and landed near our boats. They left their spears in the canoes and came to us. We tied beads etc. about them and left them our fire to dress their muscles which they went about as soon as our boats put off. Hunter, who was later to become Governor of New South Wales, is also remembered in the name of the nearby suburb of Hunters Hill.Cobley, John (Compiler). Sydney Cove 1788 - in the Words of Australia's First Settlers : The True Story of a Nation's Birth. ISBN 0-207-15661-1. Demographics According to the 2011 Census of Population, there were 2,744 residents in Breakfast Point. In Breakfast Point, 54.9% of people were born in Australia. The most common other countries of birth were China (excludes SARs and Taiwan) 7.7%, Korea, Republic of (South) 4.1%, England 3.5%, Hong Kong (SAR of China) 2.1% and Italy 2.0%. 59.2% of people only spoke English at home. Other languages spoken at home included Mandarin 7.7%, Cantonese 5.7% and Korean 4.5%. The most common responses for religion in Breakfast Point (State Suburbs) were Catholic 32.9%, No Religion 20.4% and Anglican 13.0%. Commercial area Much of the area at Breakfast Point was occupied by the Mortlake Gas Works of the Australian Gaslight Company (AGL). AGL began developing the site from 1883. The Mortlake Gasworks site offered river access for colliers to bring coal and virtually unlimited space for expansion. The gas works remained in operation until the 1990s when in 1998 AGL, after a selected tender process, selected Rosecorp Pty. Ltd. to progressively acquire and develop the Mortlake site. Redevelopment has proceeded since then.Broomham, R. 1986, Mortlake 1886-1986, AGL Pty. Ltd. Breakfast Point also has a little town centre with IGA supermarket, The Olive Kitchen restaurant, Il Punto Pizzeria, two clothing shops, a hairdressers, day spa, dentist and optometrist. Further developments are planned. These developments are located opposite the historic Palace Hotel in Tennyson Road. Housing Breakfast Point is the location of one of the largest urban renewal projects in Sydney on a site formerly belonging to AGL. The New South Wales State Government took control of the approval process for the development from Canada Bay Council in August 2005, citing lengthy delays. Issues that arose between the council and the developer, Rosecorp, included the provision of public transport, public access to the area and its landscaping. There are several streets with architecturally designed modern houses and many modern apartment blocks in the suburb, such as Hunter's Wharf on the Parramatta River. Gallery Image:Breakfast Point Park.JPG| Park at Breakfast Point Image:Breakfastpointpano.jpg| Panorama of Breakfast Point References Category:Suburbs of Sydney